


Alone At Last

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Being The Elite - Bullet Club [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Ellie and Chase finally get a few weeks alone time, away from Bullet Club drama.





	Alone At Last

Alone At Last.

Ellie and Chase decided that there really was nothing better than sleeping in their own bed after being away on tour for so long, because they really did not want to get up their first morning home. Unfortunately, they weren't going to be able enjoy too many of these relaxing mornings because they would soon be jetting off on the first leg of their month long vacation... A trip to the UK, with a possibly awkward meeting between Chase and Ellie's parents.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Another day, another flight,” chuckled Chase, as they walked around the airport.

“Even on our time off we're getting on planes,” laughed Ellie.

“But at least this will be more relaxing than usual,” pointed out Chase.

“I wouldn't go that far. I mean, we are going to visit my parents after all.”

“It won't be that bad.”

“Yes it will. My mother will be a complete nightmare,” groaned Ellie.

“Then why are we going?”

“Because my dad begged me to bring you to meet him,” chuckled Ellie. “I think he's become a fan.”

“Then it'll be fine, and if your mom tries to be mean, I'll just turn on the Virginia charm,” smiled Chase. “I mean, it worked on you.”

Ellie rolled her eyes and jabbed Chase with her elbow, laughing. Chase faked being hurt for half a second before his laughing gave him away. Ellie shook her head as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their gate.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey dad!” Ellie grinned, hugging her father when he met them at Heathrow Airport.

“Hi Buttercup,” smiled her father, hugging her back. “How was your flight?”

“Long and tiring,” chuckled Ellie, stepping back. “You know how much I hate sleeping on planes.”

“That's true,” nodded her father. “And yet you fly all the time now.”

“Living the jet-set life,” laughed Ellie.

Chase smiled nervously as he watched on until Ellie's father turned his attention to him. Ellie's laughter soon stopped as she looked between Chase and her father, trying to read their expressions.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” gushed Ellie. “Dad, this is Chase; Chase, this is my dad.”

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Sir,” said Chase, holding his hand out. “I've heard a lot about you.”

Ellie held her breath as her father looked Chase up and down before eventually shaking Chase's hand.

”Phew,” whispered Ellie, letting out her breath.

“Good to finally meet you too,” said Ellie's father, breaking out into a smile. “And please, it's George. Sir makes me feel old.”

“George,” nodded Chase. “I'll try to remember not to slip up and call you sir.”

“Well.” said Ellie's father, letting go of Chase's hand. “Your mother will have dinner ready soon so we'd best get moving. You know what she's like if food is ready and we're not.”

“Remember when she threw everything away cause I was 2 minutes late home from school?” asked Ellie, picking her case back up.

“Then she got even angrier because I ordered pizzas,” chuckled her father, leading them to the parking lot.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Can I help with anything, Mrs Travis?” Chase asked, standing in the kitchen doorway.

“No, thank you,” replied Ellie's mother, coldly.

Ellie rolled her eyes behind her mother's back. She knew that her mother was being difficult on purpose. Chase just shrugged.

“Iris,” started Ellie's father. “What exactly has crawled up your backside this evening?”

“GEORGE!” exclaimed his wife. “How dare you use such vulgar phrasing when we have a guest in the house!”

“I think it is perfectly fine phrasing considering you are acting life a royal pain in everyone's arses. You have barely even looked at Chase since he and Ellie got here,” retorted Ellie's father.

“If you don't want us here mum, just say and we'll go,” butted in Ellie. “It's no bother to us.”

“Nonsense,” scoffed her mother. “You haven't been home in months and I want to see you.”

“But you don't want Chase here, right?” Ellie asked, watching her mother's reaction.

“I never said that,” answered her mother quickly.

“But you haven't exactly made any effort to the contrary either,” pointed out Ellie. “So what exactly is your problem?”

“I don't...,” began her mother.

“Oh cut the crap mum!” exploded Ellie, standing up from the kitchen table. “I know what the problem is, but I want you to come out and say it! Come on mum! Say it!”

“He's not good enough for you!” yelled her mother. “Is that what you want me to say? I mean, look at him!”

“IRIS!” yelled her husband.

“No, Mr Travis, it's okay,” said Chase, calmly. “Please, Mrs Travis, do continue. I would love to know exactly why you think I'm not good enough for Ellie.”

Ellie's mother opened and closed her mouth silently as she tried to put her thoughts into words. She hadn't expected to be called out on her prejudices and it had certainly taken her by surprise.

“Is it because of my look? Because, unfortunately this was the way God made me,” continued Chase, to break the silence. “Is it because I don't do a... conventional job? Would you prefer it if I was a lawyer, or banker? Would it please you to know that being a professional wrestler actually allowed me to put myself through law school so that should I ever, God forbid, find myself unable to continue wrestling I will be able to continue in a very lucrative industry?” 

“Then why continue with this ridiculous wrestling thing?” huffed Ellie's mother, unable to stop herself. “Why not do a real, proper job?”

“This is a real, proper job,” responded Chase. “I don't expect you to understand this, but pro wrestling isn't just a bit of fun 'play fighting'. It's about helping others forget about whatever is going on in their own lives for a few hours. It's about helping some kid with a life-limiting condition forget about it for a while, and maybe even give them a boost to be able to push through the next surgery, or treatment, just so their family MIGHT get a few extra days with them. It's about helping someone with chronic depression forget about wanting to commit suicide for a little while longer. It's about the kid in care feeling like they have a family that will always have their back. It's about forgetting all the hate and small-mindedness in the world and just having fun.”

“I... I hadn't thought of it like that,” admitted Ellie's mother.

“Nobody ever does,” snipped Ellie. “Nobody ever looks at the big picture, they jut look down their noses at us because we don't do their idea of a job.”

“But it's not,” butted in Ellie's mother. “Yes you may make a small difference in someone else's life, but what about your own lives? You're never at home. Nowhere to raise your own family...”

“And there it is!” exclaimed Ellie. “There's the real reason you don't like Chase, why you didn't want me to move away... You're worried that because I'm not here, under your thumb, that you won't get any grand-kids from me!”

“Well, it would be nice...,” started Ellie's mother, unable to stop herself from blurting it out.

“Well news flash for you MOTHER,” sneered Ellie, walking over to the door where Chase was standing. “I can't have kids!”

Ellie saw the slight look of pain in Chase's eyes at her words, but she didn't, no couldn't, deal with it now and she walked out of the kitchen. Chase just shook his head and followed Ellie out of the room.

“Hope you're happy now Iris,” snapped Ellie's father, following Ellie and Chase out, leaving his wife alone in the kitchen with her own thoughts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

With the help of Ellie's father, Ellie and Chase took their bags and went to stay at a hotel and not stay with Ellie's parents like originally planned. The atmosphere was extremely tense, almost no words were spoken between the three of them until Ellie's father turned to leave.

“You know where I am if you both need anything,” Ellie's father said softly.

“I know,” nodded Ellie. “Thanks dad.”

“Do you want to borrow the car while you're here? I don't mind getting the bus back...”

“I don't think mum would like being without the car,” sighed Ellie. “It's fine, we were going to do the tourist thing anyway. It's been a while since Chase has been in the UK.”

“Actually, this is the first time I've ever been to the UK,” admitted Chase.

“Not exactly the best start to your first time here,” remarked Ellie's father, dryly.

“I've had worse first impressions of a country,” shrugged Chase. “On my first tour of Japan I got majorly lost in Kyoto and found myself in an alley surrounded by members of the Yukuza who thought I'd been sent to spy on them by some group, who's name I can't remember. Thank God Fale and our sponsor found me. They saved my ass.”

“Yeah... I'd say that was worse,” lightly chuckled Ellie's father. “You'd better keep an eye on him Ellie, wouldn't want him getting lost in London.”

“I'll put his leash on so I'll have complete control of him,” smiled Ellie.

“Hey, what you two do behind closed doors is your own business. I don't think it's appropriate to tell your father,” replied Ellie's father, with a wink.

“Dad!” groaned Ellie. “No... Just, no.”

“No? You don't want me embarrassing you?”

“Definitely not.”

“Fair enough,” chuckled her father. “Alright, I'll leave you two alone. I'd better see what sort of mood your mother is in.”

“Good luck with that,” scoffed Ellie.

“Yeah, but don't you worry. I'll deal with her. You two try and enjoy the rest of your trip, and I'll see you before you head off on the next leg, right?”

“Absolutely,” nodded Ellie.

“Yes sir,” agreed Chase.

Ellie's father smiled and hugged Ellie, before shaking Chase's hand.

“Welcome to the family, Chase,” Ellie's father smiled.

“Thank you sir,” replied Chase. “Sorry, George.”

Ellie's father smiled and started to walk towards the door.

“Do you want me to put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door?” smirked Ellie's father as he opened the door.

“DAD!” squealed Ellie in horror.

Ellie's father burst out laughing as he left.

“Your dad is a really cool guy,” smiled Chase, once the door was shut. “He'd get on really well with my dad.”

“Shame the same can't be said about my mother,” sighed Ellie. “I'm so sorry about her earlier.”

Chase wrapped his arms around Ellie and pulled her close to him.

“You don't have to apologise for her. You warned me about what she was like, I just didn't really believe how cold and close-minded she really is,” sighed Chase. “I thought maybe you were exaggerating a bit.”

“I wish I had been exaggerating. I wish she was different. I wish she wasn't so stubborn and bloody minded,” admitted Ellie.

“Maybe now she'll be a bit more understanding?” offered Chase.

“I won't hold my breath.”

“Good idea. I really like you breathing... Besides, purple isn't really a good colour on you,” smirked Chase.

“Shut up,” groaned Ellie, rolling her eyes.

Chase chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

“Crazy family or not, I still love you,” Chase told her.

“Even of we might not be able to have our own little family?” asked Ellie, tilting her head up a little to look at Chase.

“I was wondering if you were going to bring that up...,” admitted Chase.

“I'm sorry you had to find out like that. I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how. And, I guess I thought that because we've only been together a few months it wasn't really something to talk about,” admitted Ellie.

“It's okay. I understand why you didn't bring it up... It was just a bit of a shock to find out that way,” said Chase. “BUT... If it... If we can't have kids then it's no big deal, we can always adopt a whole house full of dogs.”

“Or cats.”

“Definitely not. You can't take cats for a walk or play with them or dress them up.”

“Good point. I do love your mum's dog, and have you seen Marty's puppy? Oh my gosh, Winston is adorable!” gushed Ellie.

“Not as adorable as me,” grinned Chase.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” smirked Ellie.

“I am way more adorable than a villain's puppy,” pouted Chase.

“If you say so.”

“I AM!” whined Chase.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a few days of wandering around the sights in London, Ellie was able to have a day out with her younger sister Maisie, leaving Chase alone at the hotel. Chase's original plan was to pop down to the hotel gym for a while, but he had got a text from Kenny saying that he couldn't sleep and was wondering if Chase was up for some Fortnite on the Switch. So that's what Chase had spend the last few minutes doing.

“So, how's the vacation going?” Kenny's voice crackled through Chase's headset.

“Cold,” chuckled Chase. “Nah, it's been pretty good. El tricked me into going to something called the London Dungeons yesterday and holy hell was it creepy. Kota would love it, cause he likes that scary stuff too.”

“Hahahaha!” laughed Kenny. “Did it give you nightmares?”

“Um... yes,” laughed Chase. “But don't tell El, she'll only tease me for the rest of the vacation.”

Kenny laughed even more until Chase's character in Fortnite snuck up behind Kenny's character and shot him in the head, taking Kenny out of the game.

“What the...? Chase!” yelled Kenny. “Why'd you do that? I thought we were on the same squad?”

“That's what ya get for laughing at me,” chuckled Chase.

“It's not my fault you can't handle scary stuff,” protested Kenny.

“Doesn't mean that ya can laugh at me,” huffed Chase.

Kenny rolled his eyes and rest the game. The two of them played the game properly for a little while.

“So what else have you two been up to?” asked Kenny.

“Just visiting places, you know, the usual tourist stuff. Oh, and I've now met El's mom and dad,” replied Chase, setting up the next battle.

“Ah, the dreaded first meeting with the future in-laws,” chuckled Kenny. “How'd it go? Did you use the old Virginia charm?”

“Well, me and and her dad get on well. He's a really great guy.”

“Her mom not so keen?”

“The less said about that woman the better,” shuddered Chase. “I have never met anyone so selfish, cold-hearted, close-minded, patronising, over-critical, thoughtless, and any other negative word you can think of.”

“Wow,” gasped Kenny. “I would never have thought that she would be like that considering how sweet and caring Ellie is.”

“Yeah, her mom is the complete opposite,” sighed Chase. “She'd be very happy if El gave up on wrestling.”

“Oooooh, she's one of THOSE mothers,” scoffed Kenny. “A child living near home with a proper job and popping out grandchildren for her to show off about at tea parties...”

“Well she won't be getting any of that...”

“Oh? You and Ellie don't want....”

“Not exactly,” sighed Chase, as he heard the hotel room door click open. “Can't talk about it now. El's back.”

“Ah, okay. I'll let you go then. Talk soon,” said Kenny.

“Yeah. Talk soon. Tell Kota we said hi,” said Chase as Ellie came into view, carrying a lot of bags. “Oh dear Lord, they went shopping and brought everything in the mall.”

“Oh very funny,” drawled Ellie, leaning closer to talk into Chase's headset. “Go to sleep Kenny.”

“I'm going, I'm going,” laughed Kenny.

“Bye,” chuckled Chase.

Kenny signed out of the game and Chase turned the game off.

“Have fun?” asked Chase.

“Yeah, in serious need of a nap though. Maisie didn't stop talking the whole time so now I have a headache,” said Ellie, sitting on the bed and toeing her shoes off.

“You nap and I'll sit here quietly, then I'll take you out for dinner,” offered Chase.

“Sounds like a perfect plan,” smiled Ellie, kissing his cheek. “Just don't let me sleep too long.”

“Sleep as long as you need.”

“You're too good to me,” smiled Ellie laying down.

Chase got up to fold the blanket over Ellie before settling back down and picking up his Switch and loaded up his guilty pleasure game... Zelda. By the time the game loaded, Ellie was fast asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sunday night saw Chase and Ellie back at Heathrow Airport, ready for the next leg of their vacation... 2 weeks in Brisbane, Australia. Ellie's dad had taken them to the airport and had managed to persuade Ellie to try sleeping tablets considering the flight was almost 23 hours.

The tablets definitely helped because Ellie was way more relaxed then usual when she and Chase landed at Brisbane Airport. They'd decided to hire a car to make it easier to get around and headed straight to the Oaks Mon Komo beach front apartments where they'd booked to stay.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Now this is a proper vacation,” smiled Ellie as she laid down on the sun-lounger by the pool.

“No shows... no fans bothering us... no Bullet Club bs... no parents... just us and nothing to do,” grinned Chase from his own space by the pool.

“I can't remember the last time we just sat and did nothing,” chuckled Ellie.

“Don't jinx it,” laughed Chase. “The Bucks will probably send you some random BTE thing to do for them.”

“If they do, they can sod right off,” scoffed Ellie. “They can manage on their own. I'm on vacation.”

Chase couldn't help but burst out laughing at Ellie's brutal honesty.

“So, you've not been keeping up with what they've been up to while we've been away?” asked Chase, turning slightly to look over at Ellie.

“Nope,” said Ellie, popping the “P”. “I couldn't give a monkey's left testicle what they're doing while we're away.”

“Ouch!” chuckled Chase. “Don't sugar-coat it babe,”

“Well come on, do you honestly think that they actually pay attention to what we're doing when they're not on the shows... Hell, I sometimes wonder if they even pay attention when they are on the same shows,” shrugged Ellie. “Anyway, no talking about them, or work. We're supposed to be relaxing and just enjoying being together.”

“Oh I have definitely enjoyed some of the alone time,” smirked Chase.

“You mean playing on your Switch while I'm asleep?” smirked Ellie, looking over at him and raising an eyebrow over the top of her sunglasses.

“I have never... it was only once!” protested Chase. “And you said it was okay cause shopping with your sister had given you a headache.”

“It's been more than once! I've woken up at least twice and had to turn your game of Zelda off because you fell asleep playing it,” pointed out Ellie.

“No way! You are totally making that up! I don't even play Zelda!”

“Yes you do! You just don't want everyone to know that you do!”

“I don't play Zelda!” argued Chase.

“Oh really?” challenged Ellie. “I'll prove it.”

Ellie got up and went to go back inside, but Chase was up quicker and managed to block the doorway.

“You don't have to do that,” said Chase, quickly.

“That's what I thought,” smirked Ellie. “I don't get why it's such a big deal. Zelda is an awesome game. You should play it on your Twitch stream once in a while.”

“Not a chance,” said Chase, steering her back to the pool. “witch is for PUBG with fans, Zelda is just for when I want to relax and just play for fun.”

“That makes sense,” conceded Ellie. “You know, you could've just said that instead of trying to call me a liar.”

“I...,” Chase tried to argue, but Ellie stopped him by pushing him backwards into the pool.

Chase gasped and spluttered as his head broke the surface of the water. Ellie doubled over with laughter as she looked down at Chase, and the look of betrayal on his face. 

“What was that for?” whined Chase.

“For the hell of it,” shrugged Ellie, still laughing.

Chase splashed as much water as he could at Ellie causing her to squeal at how cold and unexpected it was.

“Oh you are so gonna pay for that!” warned Ellie.

“Oh like you're gonna... What are you doing with that?”

Ellie smirked as she picked up a glass full of ice she was going to use for a drink, and walked towards the edge of the pool.

“You wouldn't dare pour that on me,” challenged Chase.

“Oh wouldn't I?” Ellie smirked, holding the glass above his head.

“No, you wouldn't.”

Ellie's smirk grew a she twisted her wrist, tilting the glass, and slowly pouring the ice and freezing water over Chase's head.

“GAH! Holy fucking shit!” gasped Chase.

“Oopsie,” smiled Ellie, innocently. “My hand slipped.”

“Why you...?” growled Chase, pulling himself out of the pool. “You are totally going to pay for that!”

Ellie squealed and started to run back towards the hotel balcony door as Chase, dripping wet, ran after her. Ellie managed to quickly slide the door open, but Chase quickly caught up to her, spun her around, wrapped his wet arms around her waist, and picked her up.

“No, no, no, put me down,” squirmed Ellie, trying to escape Chase's grip. “You're getting me all wet!”

“Oh really?” smirked Chase, stepping closer to the bed.

“Chase!” yelled Ellie, as Chase threw her gently onto the bed.

“Oh no, you're going to pay for pushing me into the pool,” growled Chase, stalking towards the bed, his eyes raking up and down Ellie's sun-kissed body.

“Is that so?”

“Oh definitely!” grinned Chase.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“You do realise that we have one of these in the States, right?” groaned Chase, as Ellie pulled him excitedly into the Gold Coast Seaworld.

“Yes, but this one is here and it doesn't have Orcas, so therefore it is better,” said Ellie, walking towards the ticket booths.

“But why can't we go to Warner Brothers World or something?”

“We can go other places the rest of the week,” pointed out Ellie. “We're here now, so let me go and see penguins and sharks and we'll go meet Tweety Pie tomorrow.”

“Can I at least go on the roller coasters so I don't get bored while you spend hours staring at boring fish?” pleaded Chase.

“Fine,” sighed Ellie.

“Thanks babe,” grinned Chase, kissing her cheek before rushing off.

Ellie shook her head and slowly followed after him, looking at the map and trying to get her bearings.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Now THIS is more like it!” grinned Chase, as he pulled Ellie around the Warner Brothers World theme park.

Ellie, however, was not so convinced. She hated roller coasters and they hated her too. She always felt sick after riding them and she really didn't feel like spending the day looking for the nearest trash cans to throw up in. But Chase had begged and pleaded to go, so here they were. 

“Yes babe,” she dead-panned. “It's going to be so much fun.”

“We have definitely got to start here,” said Chase, ignoring the obvious dread in Ellie's voice as he pulled her through the crows towards a humongous roller-coaster named Superman Escape that, in Ellie's eyes, looked absolutely terrifying.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After days of doing the typical tourist things around Brisbane, the time had come for Ellie and Chase to head back home. They would have enough time to unpack and repack before flying out to Iwate, Japan for the Final of World Tag League.

“Doesn't look like we missed much,” chuckled Ellie, skimming down the World Tag League results on her phone.

“Hey, look at this,” said Chase, sliding his own phone in front of Ellie's face. “From Jericho's cruise thing.”

Ellie watched the grainy, obviously fan-recorded, footage of Jericho's podcast recording with Kenny, Cody, Adam, Marty and the Bucks from the Jericho Cruise.

“Okay, so we kinda guessed that The Elite was pulling away from the Bullet Club, but yet again they failed to mention us and Yujiro,” sighed Ellie. “So much for them not forgetting us again.”

“My thoughts exactly,” agreed Chase.

“What are we going to do about it?” asked Ellie, handing Chase back his phone.

“Wait till after we've talked to Yujiro,” said Chase solemnly. “I think it's about time we put ourselves first.”


End file.
